La boda de mi mejor amigo
by Isitalovesbtr
Summary: Kendall descubre que está enamorado de James pero ya es demasiado tarde.. Logrará hacer que James cambie de opinión o se resignará a ver al amor de su vida con otro? SLASH KAMES
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Rushers! Alguien más está deprimid como yo por no haber ido al concierto de BTR en méxico? alzen las manos y lloremos juntos ); james tocó el piano, kendall cantó con dustin, carlos cantó en español, jarlos se quitó la camisa, por qué no pude ir? por qué? T_T Bueno, mantengo la esperanza de que regresaran y entonces si voy a ir(eso dije el año pasado) odio vivir en el extremo del país. Pero no nos deprimamos! Bueno, les dejo esta pequeña intro, por supuesto que la pareja es Kames porque los amo, espero les guste :p**

**pd. porqué hay que poner que Btr no nos pertenece? Obvio que no nos pertenece, si así fuera viajarían por cada estado de cada país y kames, cargan, kogan, jarlos, jagan, kenlos, tooodos serían realidad :p**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Y aquí estoy, en la boda de mi mejor amigo y amor de mi vida.

Lamentándome por nunca haber sido capaz de confesarle mis sentimientos, por no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo de que yo lo amaba de una manera diferente, no como hermanos o mejores amigos, yo amaba todo de él, cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada palabra egocéntrica y vanidosa, cada acción egoísta y despreocupada, cada pestaña, cada enojo tonto e inmaduro, cada risa, cada músculo, cada cabello, cada uno de esos cuadros que tenía en ese bien trabajado y esculpido abdomen, no hay nada que yo no amara de él, ni siquiera sus ideas sin sentido, locas y peligrosas, ni sus constantes coqueteos con cada ser viviente, ni su falta de inteligencia o madurez al hacer las cosas, nada!

Lo sé, tiene muuuchos defectos. Pero él es maravilloso. Si, a veces es un poco egocéntrico y egoísta, definitivamente vanidoso y superficial, pero él también es increíble… Siempre se preocupa por la gente que quiere y es protector con todos; cuando él cree que nadie lo ve toma palitos de pescado de su plato y los coloca en el de Carlos porque sabe que carlos ama los palitos de pescado y mi madre siempre nos da una porción pequeña a todos, y Katie me contó como james la sobreprotegió cuando salió con Kyle, james ama a Katie como si fuera su hermanita y estoy seguro que daría su vida por ella igual que yo. Y también es valiente, cuando entramos a la secundaria los más grandes molestaban a Logan y james los enfrentó y lo defendió, nosotros simplemente creímos que ellos se habían aburrido de Logan pero no fue así, fue gracias a James que dejaron de molestarlo, cómo no amarlo? Él obtuvo un moretón en su perfecto rostro por Logan, nadie lo notó porque supo disimularlo con maquillaje pero no a mi yo si pude darme cuenta y fue cuando él no tuvo más remedio que contarme, recuerdo lo enojado que estuve con él por haberse enfrentado a esos tipos solos, debió de habernos dicho y juntos habríamos enfrentado a esos bravucones. Podría recordar mil cosas más, pero el solo pensar en lo genial que es James hace que me ponga más mal. Su voz, su manera de arriesgarse para conseguir sus sueños, su increíble y perfecto rostro con esa nariz tan linda, esas mejillas rojas, esos labios tan besables…

Fuck, estoy totalmente enamorado de James Diamond, mi mejor amigo y amor de mi vida.

Yo lo amo.

Y mi corazón se acelera al pensar en él, y estoy temblando, lleno de nervios porque voy caminando hacia el cuarto donde él está preparándose para su boda con alguien que no soy yo…

Aun no puedo creer que estemos aquí en la iglesia, a unos minutos de que james se case, y que yo sea uno de sus padrinos. Esto es horrible.

Mmm… tal vez pueda robarlo. Si! Los palos de hockey están en la cajuela del carro, podría golpearlo, llevármelo y convencerlo de irnos a Perú a criar alpacas y ser felices para siempre… o puedo pararme cuando el padre pregunte si alguien se opone, así como en las películas, y entonces james se daría cuenta que me ama a mí y no a él y vendría corriendo hacia mí y me besaría. A quien engaño, eso no ocurriría jamás, él no me ama, al menos no de la forma que yo quisiera.

Tengo que entenderlo. Tengo que resignarme, apoyarlo y ser feliz por él.

Mierda.

Siento que voy a desmayarme, o vomitar. Si lo pienso bien, eso no estaría mal. Se armaría un alboroto y detendrían la boda y yo tendría más días para convencer a james de huir a Perú y criar alpacas. Eso suena como un plan. Y yo soy bueno con los planes.

Llegué.

Detrás de esta puerta está mi media naranja listo para casarse con… otra naranja que no soy yo. Ni si quiera soy su medio limón.

Estúpido logan _'ve a ver a james debe estar nervioso'_ ¿porque le hice caso? Debí mandar a Carlos a verificar a james, no venir yo. No creo que pueda soportar verlo con su traje radiante y listo para casarse… con alguien que no soy yo.

Concéntrate kendall, recuerda que aunque lo ames inmensamente el sigue siendo tu mejor amigo y te necesita. Además si pudiste soportar todas estas semanas, podrás soportar esto también. Si! Kendall knight puede con cualquier cosa.

¿Debo confesarle mis sentimientos?

-toc toc!- No, no debo. Debo ser un buen amigo

'¡_pasen!_'. Bien, aquí vamos kendall . . .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¿Kendall debe confesarse? ¿quién es el futuro esposo de james, acaso dustin? ¿Los planes de kendall ya no son tan buenos y apestan?**

****Muy corto, lo sé..**Si quieren dejen review :3 para**

**a) responder mis preguntas o criticar la historia**

**b) desahogarse si estan tristes como yo por no ir al concierto T-T**

**c) si tienen más de 20 y aman big time rush y no tienen ningún amigo rusher de su edad con quien compartir su locura-obsesión-amor por ellos T-T (true history)**

**d)si no tiene nada mejor que hacer :p **

**Gracias por leer y perdon si les robé su tiempo :p**


	2. Chapter 2

¿Debo confesarle mis sentimientos?

-toc toc!- No, no debo. Debo ser un buen amigo

'¡_pasen!_'. Bien, aquí vamos Kendall. Inhalo y exhalo. Mi mano está puesta en la perilla de la puerta, pero no me animo a abrir. Sé que detrás de esta puerta estará James y que mi vida cambiará una vez que entre, aunque en realidad mi vida cambió hace unas semanas.

xOxOxO xOxOxO xOxOxO xOxOxO xOxOxO

FLASHBACK

-Hey chicos, ¿quieren ir por malteadas rosa?- Era una tarde común y corriente, o al menos eso pensaba. Que lejos estaba de saber que esa tarde estaría, por mucho, muy lejos de ser común y corriente. Todo había empezado con esa simple pregunta que les hice a los chicos.

-Paso, acabo de comprarme este nuevo libro de neurocirugía y muero por comenzar a leerlo, estaré en el cuarto así que NO molesten- Dijo Logan volteando a ver Carlos. Obviamente fue una indirecta muy directa para Carlitos. Logan y sus cosas de medicina o _de cerebrito inteligente _como diría James.

-¿y tu Carlitos?-

-lo siento Kendall, James me dio unos consejos excelentes para conquistar chicas y veré si funcionan con las jennifers- Ruedo mis ojos al oírlo. ¿Acaso algún día Carlos se cansará de las Jennifers?

-Bien. Ve. Yo me quedaré aquí SOLO, sin que hacer, SOLO-

-gracias amigo, deséame suerte- Golpeó su casco y salió corriendo. Nota mental: Carlitos nunca entenderá las indirectas.

Después de que salió del apartamento, me quedé solo y desparramado en el sillón. Al parecer mis amigos tenían mejores cosas que hacer y ya que mi plan de ir por malteadas rosa se había ido por la borda, tuve que pensar en que otras cosas hacer. Primero se me ocurrió jugar videojuegos pero era demasiado aburrido hacerlo solo; así que pensé en invitar a Katie al cine, una salida de hermanos era una buena idea, ya tenía rato que no pasábamos tiempo juntos. Pero tampoco pudo ser porque no encontré a Katie por ningún lado, lo que sí encontré fue una nota en el refrigerador

'chicos, me he llevado a Katie al centro comercial, regresamos en la noche, dejé palitos de pescado en el congelador'

Eso lo explica, así que supongo que tendré que ver tele solo. Me resigné de mala gana mientras pensaba en los chicos. Espero que el libro de Logan sea interesante y que Carlos tenga suerte con la jennifers y que James... un momento.., ¿qué hace James? No lo he visto en todo el día. Seguramente está en el gimnasio ejercitándose o dándose uno de sus tratamientos de cabello, a veces es tan superficial, siempre preocupado por su apariencia, y como verse mejor. Como si eso fuera posible, el hombre ya parece un dios griego.

¿Dios griego?

¡Que pensamiento más gay! Gracias a dios solo fue un pensamiento dentro de mi cabeza. Todo es culpa de mi aburrimiento, mis neuronas están tan aburridas que no funcionan bien, y este especial de _la antigua Grecia _no está ayudando, así que mejor apagaré la tele.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero ya llevaba buen rato observando esas partículas minúsculas que flotaban en el aire, luchando por no caer al suelo y seguir volando. A veces, cuando veía que alguna ya estaba muy cerca del suelo, soplaba y le daba un impulso para seguir flotando un rato más. Lo sé, suuuper aburrido, pero en ese momento era casi tan entretenido como ver a Carlos siendo rechazado por las Jennifers o a Logan cacheteado por Camille. El punto es que estaba muy concentrado en salvarles la vida, o extendérsela, que no me di cuenta que alguien entró al apartamento y se sentó junto a mí en el sillón. Y entonces pasó: el suceso que inició mi apocalipsis, mi profecía que anunciaba el fin de mi mundo, el estornudo antes de la gripe, el _pero _antes del rechazo, la mirada del maestro antes de entregar la calificación del examen… Pero yo no lo sabía. No sabía que significaba en mi vida este suceso e ignoraba como cambiarían las cosas a partir de ese día. Aun lo recuerdo tan vívidamente como si hubiera sido ayer y no hace semanas…

Los ojos de james estaban brillando, exactamente igual que aquella vez cuando le dije a Gustavo que iría con el solo si llevaba a mis amigos también y nos volvía una banda. Su sueño hecho realidad cuando Gustavo dijo –Si-.

Sí, es el mismo brillo, esos ojos avellana con pinceladas verdes ahora tienen destellos dorados

- voy a casarme- dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios

- voy a casarme Kendall- Repitió con más fuerza. ¡Lo oí la primera vez James!

¡Rayos! ¿Qué me sucede? Porque no estoy abrazándolo y diciéndole _felicidades James es una gran noticia, estoy tan feliz por ti_, ¿por qué? Mi cerebro está tardando en procesar esas palabras '_VOY A CASARME'_, ni siquiera sabía que tenía novio. Esto es una gran sorpresa, sí, estoy sorprendido

- Que bien- ¿Es todo lo que voy a decirle? -es genial- dije dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Ok, tu mejor amigo se casa ¿y eso es todo lo que piensas decirle? Estoy seguro que Carlos hubiera gritado de emoción mientras se abalanzaba a James y lo asfixiaba con un abrazo de oso mientras logan lo abrumaba con millones de oraciones como_ maravilloso james, no puedo creerlo, estoy tan feliz por ti, cuando será la boda, han pensado en donde ir de Luna de miel dicen que Hawái es muy romántico, no vayas a olvidar el contrato prenupcial, las pruebas de salud son pruebas de amor_, etc, etc. Pero yo solo me quedé petrificado y balbuceé un '_que bien'_ y un '_genial_' y le di una palmada en la espalda. Soy tan anormal. Bueno, nunca se me dieron las pruebas de afecto y esas cosas, pero no entiendo porque no tengo ni una palabra de alegría para James si las palabras se me dan muy bien. Él me sonríe, como restándole importancia a mi falta de emoción por su boda, no quiero hacerlo sentir mal así que trato de sonreírle también. Después de un rato de sonrisas sinceras de James y sonrisas fingidas mías, él se levanta y se va hacia los cuartos, seguramente a compartirle la noticia a los demás. Yo me quedé en el sillón hundido cada vez más en mis pensamientos. James se va a casar. Eso es genial, no? La verdad no lo sabía. Pero de algo estaba seguro, tenía que saber porque sentía esta conmoción en mi pecho ¡o me dejaría de llamar Kendall Donald Knight!

Y así transcurrió ese día. Pensando en porque rayos había reaccionado así a la noticia de James. Tuve varías teorías: 1.-James es muy joven para casarse y comprometerse con alguien y yo estaba preocupado porque él se estuviera precipitando con algo tan importante. 2.- James siempre ha sido un mujeriego casanova sin remedio y enterarme que se casaría con alguien para siempre me había dejado en shock, era como una bomba que me tenía conmocionado e impresionado. 3.- James había aceptado alguna de esas cosas raras del sujeto de la guitarra y estaba bajos los efectos de esa cosa y por eso decía esa tontería de que iba a casarse y yo estaba sumamente preocupado por alguna reacción secundaria que pudiera presentar que no le tomé importancia a lo que dijo. 4.- James había sido raptado por un ovni que se estaba haciendo pasar por él, yo me había dado cuenta y mi mente se encontraba ideando algún plan para no dejar que los ovnis nos esclavizaran. 5.- James habló en algún extraño idioma inentendible que hizo imposible que yo comprendiera lo que él quería decir.

Y así se me fueron ocurriendo varías teorías cada vez más raras. Pero no me rendiría, estaba decidido a llegar al fondo de todo esto. Tenía que descubrir porque no me alegraba la boda de James.

Al día siguiente empezó la loca travesía llamada 'Preparativos de la boda de James'. Yo llevaba un rato viendo la televisión, bueno, sentado frente al televisor, la verdad es que no había volteado a ver que estaban pasando, simplemente estaba ahí sentado pensando que James se iba a casar. Mi mejor amigo se iba a casar. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? La gente se casa y tiene hijos. Entonces porque no puedo dejar de pensar en que James se va a casar. ¿Acaso tengo miedo de perder a mi mejor amigo? No es como si james me fuera a dejar. Seguiríamos siendo igual de amigos como siempre lo hemos sido, solo que el ahora estará casado y vivirá en otro departamento pero lo seguiría viendo como siempre, en Minnesota vivíamos en diferentes casas y aun así lo veía todo el tiempo. Pero… y si ÉL se lo quiere llevar a vivir a otro estado u otro país?

¡ENTONCES DEJARÍA DE VERLO, ÉL SE OLVIDARÍA DE MÍ Y SE TERMINARÍA NUESTRA AMISTAD!

No, james no haría eso. No abandonaría la banda ni nos abandonaría, él no me abandonaría. James siempre será mi mejor amigo, siempre será MÍO... De una forma meramente amistosa, no como si él fuera mío mío, osea si mío pero mi amigo y nada más, entiendes kendall? James es nuestro amigo. Nuestro mejor amigo.

- ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que James entró al apartamento y se sentó junto a mí en el sillón

- ¿estas ocupado?

- para nada, ¿por qué?

- ¡genial! Acompáñame, necesito ver unas cosas de la boda

No no no, ni en un millón de años.

- no puedo, yo estaba viendo… - volteé a hacia tele- …este interesante programa

- ¿un programa de nutrias?

- Si. Yo he estado esperando días para verlo – En serio Kendall, ¿un programa de nutrias? James jamás se tragará este cuento.

- Oh vamos Kendall! Grabaré el programa por ti. Anda- O tal vez sí lo haría

- ¿por qué no se lo pides a alguien más?

- Porque eres mi mejor amigo y el código de mejores amigos dice que no puedes abandonar a tu mejor amigo- No James, no me hagas esa cara con ojos de cachorrito, no iré y es mi última palabra – Por favor kendie

- ¡Está bien! Lo haré - dije de mala gana. Estúpido código de mejores amigos y estúpida mirada de cachorro. ¿Por qué rayos James le había aprendido esa mirada a Katie?

- Además no hay nadie que quisiera más a mi lado que tu

- Como sea, vamos james

- Alégrate, será divertido. Iremos a la florería, escogeremos los platillos, los colores de la boda, los manteles, los adornos, veremos trajes, haremos la lista de invitados, veremos donde puede ser la recepción y la iglesia, los vestidos de las damas y los padrinos y…- James siguió mencionando miles de cosas mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas con tanta información que hacía que me abrumara- ¿no estás emocionado?

-Wiii- Dije falsamente mientras James me arrastraba a la calle

Y así comenzó el primer día...

-Si yo me casara, cosa que no haré por el momento porque soy demasiado joven e inmaduro- Dije lanzándole la indirecta, porque yo estaba preocupado por mi mejor amigo, tal y como lo dice mi teoría #1- no escogería nunca ese mantel rosado

-No es rosa, es color salmón, cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo Kendall?

-¡Es lo mismo!

-No, no lo es. O que, me vas a decir que este es azul?

-¡Si!

-¡No! Es color menta. ¿Acaso eres daltónico que no distingues los colores?

-No soy un perro, soy un hombre. Y para mi eso es azul y eso es rosa y ese otro es naranja

-Por dios! Es mandarina!

-Ejem, necesitan ayudan? –Ambos volteamos a ver a la mujer que nos miraba con una sonrisa extraña- Es normal que una pareja joven recién comprometida entre en crisis antes de la boda, pero no se preocupen, nosotros estamos para ayudarlos

Decir que me puse rojo es poco. Fue como sentir que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo subía lentamente hasta mis mejillas que estaban a punto de explotar.

-Él es mi amigo Kendall que vino a acompañarme- Dijo James que también estaba un poco colorado

-¡Lo siento! Es que ustedes parecían… y yo pensé… y… bueno, disculpen mi equivocación

-No se preocupe no hay ningún problema- James le sonrió a la mujer para hacerle ver que no había problema con esa pequeña confusión. Yo aún estaba totalmente abochornado. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que James y yo…?

-Los dejaré que sigan viendo, si necesitan ayuda no duden en llamarme- La mujer comenzó a caminar hacia una de sus compañeras que había observado el incidente

-Muchas gracias- Contestó James mientras regresaba a ver los manteles

-¿Hacen una linda pareja verdad?- Oí como la compañera le decía aquellas palabras a la mujer, aunque había susurrado la escuché perfectamente

-Si! Por eso pensé que estaban juntos- Le contestó también en un susurro. Realmente no era muy fuerte su volumen de voz pero yo había entendido lo que se habían dicho y me preguntaba si James también. Lo confirmé cuando James volteó a verme y me sonrió, era su sonrisa de 'disculpa la vergüenza', yo la conocía perfectamente porque muy frecuentemente me la daba. Si, James siempre me ponía en ridículo. Como aquella vez que a James se le olvidó decirme que su fiesta de cumpleaños ya no iba a ser de disfraces y yo aparecí como Spiderman, si, con el traje de Spandex y la máscara. O como la vez que le hablé por teléfono para contarle que había llegado por primera vez a segunda base con una chica y me di cuenta que me tenía en altavoz cuando oí las risas de Camille, Jett, Carlos, Logan y las Jennifers., él no lo hizo a propósito porque no se imaginaba que iba a contarle eso pero fue muy vergonzoso y quise ahorcarlo cada vez que me encontraba a Jett y me hacía un comentario burlón. También está esta esa vez que sonó mi celular en medio de la clase, no hubiera pasado de un regaño pero James se había puesto como tono de llamada la canción Barbie girl de AQUA, y cuando todos la escucharon se rieron de mí… hasta la maestra. Y como olvidar cuando en una presentación les dijo a todos que yo me había tirado un gas en los camerinos. ¡Rayos! Las cosas más vergonzosas que me han sucedido han sido por su culpa, y sin embargo nunca he podido enojarme con él. Mi enfado con él no dura más de tres minutos, y menos si me sonríe así, con su sonrisa 'disculpa la vergüenza'. ¡Y cómo no voy a perdonarlo! es mi MEJOR AMIGO. Así que yo también le sonrío, con mi sonrisa de 'no te preocupes' y seguimos escogiendo colores, al final James escogió azul zafiro o menta o turquesa, que se yo, para mí no hay diferencia, era azul y punto.

Los días siguientes fueron una total agonía escogiendo cada cosa de la boda… en realidad no. Extrañamente fue bastante agradable acompañar a James a elegir todo, aunque cansado porque James estaba tan emocionado con todo el asunto de la boda que la pila no se le acababa. E increíblemente James había tomado en cuenta todas mis opiniones. Por alguna extraña razón eso me hacía sentir muy bien, yo conocía esa manía de James por tener todo perfecto y a su estilo, así que pensé que solo iría a ver como James escogía esto y lo otro, pero no fue así, James me preguntaba si me gustaba o que me parecían las cosas, incluso escogió varias cosas que yo le dije. Tal vez ya estoy empezando a tener estilo, si no, no me imagino porque James me tomó en cuenta. Supongo que pasar tanto tiempo con él hizo que se me pegara algo (Mientras no comience a utilizar productos especiales para el cabello o a depilarme las cejas, todo está bien no hay nada de qué preocuparse).

- ¿Cómo va la boda cariño?- Le preguntó mi mamá a James

Era de noche y todos estábamos en la mesa cenando hot dogs

- Excelente- Contestó él sonriendo

- ¿Toodo?- Preguntó mi madre alargando la 'O'

- Pues… digamos que hay avances

- ¿Y crees que estará listo para la boda?- Preguntó ahora Logan a lo que James alzó una ceja- Ya sabes, todo, los arreglos, el pastel, las flores, el decorado, las invitaciones, blip blap, blup

- Si, yo creo que TODO estará listo para la boda Logan- No sé porque pero contestó James enojado. Tal vez lo molestó que Logan dudara de sus habilidades de organización.

- No te enojes cariño. Es solo que como todo fue muy rápido…

- Lo se mamá Knight, pero confío en que todo saldrá como espero

- Así será James, tú siempre te sales con la tuya- Le dijo Katie

- Si, así es- Sonrió James socarronamente.

- ¡Yo ya quiero comer pastel!- Gritó Carlitos haciendo pucheros

- Tranquilo, solo faltan unas semanas, prometo que te tocará la rebanada más grande- Consoló James a Carlos

- ¡Yes!

Todos siguieron platicando mientras cenábamos pero yo no dije nada, no me apetecía participar de esa conversación, así que solo me limitaba a escuchar. Ya habían pasado varios días y aún no lograba hallar la razón por la que la boda de James no me agradaba. Y eso me tenía frustrado. No sé en qué momento dejé de pensar y comencé a mirar a James que se encontraba sentado frente a mí. Hasta comiendo era… perfecto. Lo observé comer. Hasta que comencé a sudar frío y mi entrepierna comenzó a molestar. No sé qué pasó, tal vez fue su manera de agarrar el hot dog, o ver como abría la boca y lo metía, o como masticaba lentamente y lo tragaba después. ¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿De verdad estoy teniendo estos pensamientos sucios con James? Respira Kendall. Esto es normal, hace mucho que… nada de nada… es normal que tu cuerpo reaccione así. Y como dicen las _someecards_ 'un verdadero amigo hace que tu familia cuestione tu sexualidad'… pero el que la está empezando a cuestionar soy yo. Eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos, ¿verdad?

Rápido me levanté y fui a tomar un baño.

Las semanas pasaron y cada vez faltaban menos cosas que escoger. Aun no me hacía a la idea de que James iba a casarse pero cuando lo acompañaba a dar todas las vueltas de los preparativos era como si mi cerebro se apagara y solo pensaba en disfrutar de su compañía. Hasta se me olvidaba que las cosas que escogíamos eran para su boda.

- ¿Qué flores crees que..

- Orquídeas –Contesté sin esperar a que James terminara

- Son mis preferidas

- Lo sé

- ¿Crees que deba usarlas para la boda?

- No imagino tu boda con otra flor que no sean orquídeas

- Alguna vez te he dicho porque me gustan las orquídeas

- Mmm, no que yo recuerde

- ¿Recuerdas cuando Jenny Tinkler quemó mis cejas?

- Jajaja como olvidarlo- Acordarme de lo chistoso que se veía James hizo que soltara unas cuantas carcajadas que tuve que reprimir cuando vi la expresión seria en su cara- Lo siento

- Bueno, pues como te acordaras, yo no quería salir de mi casa hasta que me volvieran a crecer

- Si, te la pasaste encerrado como una semana

- Hasta que tú llegaste a mi casa

- ¿Si?

- ¡Si! Yo no quería que nadie me viera pero tú me dijiste que habías traído algo para mí. Me llevaste flores y me dijiste que yo seguía siendo hermoso aunque no tuviera cejas, así como las flores aun cuando se le caen algunos pétalos. –Ahora lo recuerdo

- Te llevé orquídeas

- Si, unas hermosas orquídeas azules

- ¿Por eso te gustan? ¿Por qué yo te regalé unas?

- La verdad, bueno es que yo… - Miré a James con confusión, no entendía lo que quería decir- me di cuenta que tenías razón, yo era igual de bonito sin cejas y las orquídeas son como yo, hermosas, elegantes y misteriosas, por eso se volvieron mis preferidas

- Ahh claro –No sé porque me sentí como ¿decaído? Como si esperara otra respuesta de James

- ¿Pasa algo Kendall?

- Eh no, nada.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Vámonos ya es tarde- Comencé a caminar a la salida de la tienda cuando me di cuenta que James se había detenido a ver su reflejo en el espejo, sonreí, eso era tan típico de él- ¿Ya?

- Espera, estoy acomodando mi cabello

- Oh vamos. ¿Nunca has oído el dicho: aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda?- Comencé a reírme por la cara de asesino que puso James

- Ja Ja –Dijo sarcástico- Yo sé que sabes que soy hermoso

- Si claaaro- Contesté sarcástico también

- Siempre lo has pensado y siempre lo pensarás- Le viré los ojos. Claro que sabía que James era hermoso pero no iba a decírselo y aumentar su ego, ya tenía demasiado y un poco más haría que el explotara, y como soy un buen amigo no permitiré que eso pase.

- Eres taaaaan egocéntrico

- Eres tu quien no acepta que soy el hombre más hermoso que tus ojos han visto

- Jajaja y engreído también

- No sé porque niegas que te gusto

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no me gustas!- Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. ¿Por qué James decía eso?

- ¿ya no te acuerdas que me besaste?

- ¡Estábamos en kinder! Y yo creía que eras una niña

- Pretextos

- Ya luego me di cuenta que solo eras un niño... bonito... ¡De haber sabido que eras niño nunca te hubiera besado!- Me defendí.

- Si claro, tus labios dicen no pero tus ojos dicen... - lo golpee en el estómago. Fue un acto reflejo, no era mi intención pero James estaba diciendo esas cosas y me descontrolé.

- ¡nada! No dicen nada- Le grité mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del local

- Ya veo de quien lo aprendió Katie- Oí que dijo James adolorido

Después de ese incidente James siguió como si nada, le pedí disculpas y fue como si no hubiera sucedido.

Los días siguientes también lo acompañé, hasta que ya prácticamente no faltaba nada más que comprar algunas cosas para poner ambiente a la fiesta después de la…de la… de la bo… ¡de la boda! Cada que lo digo mi garganta se seca y siento como un nudo. No sé porque aún no termina de convencerme todo esto, pero no hay nada que hacer, es un hecho. Y James está más que feliz, estos días ha sido un amor con todo mundo, ni siquiera se molestó esta mañana cuando vio que Carlitos había tomado una de sus camisas. Por eso no puedo ser egoísta, tengo que compartir esto con él. Todo sea por ver feliz a mi _mejor amigo._

- ¡Mira Kendall! ¡Son latas de spray que tienen espuma! ¡Tenemos que llevar!

- ¿No crees que ya llevamos muchas cosas?

- Pero... es espuma...- Me dijo James con ojitos de cachorro- …en espray

- Pero ya llevamos guitarras inflables, lentes con luces, gorros, diademas, máscaras, varas fluorescentes… -Ver esos ojitos de James me hacían débil, no podía decirles que no- ¡Está bien!

- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Te van a encantar, es como telaraña

- ¿Cómo telaraña dices?

- ¡Si! Como la de spiderman

- Déjame ver- Comencé a rociarlo con la espuma mientras él se escabullía entre los muebles del lugar.

- ¡Me las pagaras Knight!- Oí que gritó James desde atrás del sillón

Sigilosamente me acerqué a él y cuando me disponía a rociarlo el salió de repente y me pegó con una guitarra inflable, solté el spray y traté de defenderme pero al ver que James no se detenía comencé a forcejear con él para quitársela. Tardamos, tal vez porque la risa no nos dejaba actuar en serio. Cansado comencé a hacerle cosquillas a James que perdió el equilibrio y al agarrarse de mí para no caer hizo que ambos cayéramos. Una risa incontrolable se apoderó de nosotros en el suelo. Y entonces, al verlo, con los ojos cerrados, el cabello revuelto, con gotas de sudor en su frente, colorado de las mejillas por el forcejeo y sonriendo, pensé en lo hermoso que era James, en lo hermosa que era su risa. Y caí en cuenta, yo estaba enamorado de él. Estaba enamorado de James, mi mejor amigo. Y como si hubiera tenido una revelación, todo tuvo sentido. Yo lo amaba desde siempre. Desde que lo conocí en el jardín de niños y lo había confundido con una niña y le había robado su primer beso. ¡Tacos de hockey! Por eso yo no quería que James se casara, ahora lo entiendo todo. Me senté, un poco abrumado por la ola de información que había llegado a mi mente. James se dio cuenta y también se sentó y me miró con sus bellos ojos y nunca había sentido tantas ganas de besar a alguien como las sentía en ese momento. Puse mi mamo en la mejilla de James dispuesto a robarle otra vez un beso, pero ahora plenamente consciente de que era un chico.

- Kendall- susurró James

- James... - Pero al tenerlo ahí frente a mí y tan feliz, no pude. Él iba a casarse y yo no podía interponerme entre él y su felicidad además no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar o como lo iba a tomar y yo no quería que peleáramos días antes de su boda así que me acobarde y decidí no hacerlo

- ¿qué pasa Kendall?- Preguntó James mientras cerraba los ojos

- Tienes espuma aquí- Le quité la espuma que tenía en la mejilla. Él abrió rápidamente los ojos

- ah… Gracias- Se paró- Voy a regresar al apartamento a bañarme, si no saco esto de mi cabello rápido se pondrá feo. ¿Te importaría llevar las cosas?

- No hay problema- James asintió… lo vi caminar a la puerta… no podía dejar esto así- ¡James!

- ¿Si Kendall?- James volteó rápidamente con una cara de ilusión.

- ¿Cuántas latas de espuma llevo?

- Las que quieras- Contestó mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba cerrando fuertemente la puerta. No sé si sea mi imaginación o es que mi mente no funciona bien por todo esto que me tiene confundido pero sentí decepción en su voz.

Mientras caminaba hacia el 2J llevando todo lo que James había escogido pensé en lo que había sucedido. Por fin me había dado cuenta de lo locamente que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo, no sé cómo pude haber estado tan ciego tantos años. ¡Carajo! Por años estuve enamorado de él, a quien yo creía mi mejor amigo nada más, sin saber que en realidad el… él es el amor de mi vida. Pero no podía dejar que James pensara que sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho cada que lo veía sonreírme, o que tenía que tomar un baño de agua fría cada que lo veía salir de la piscina todo mojado con el short pegado a su cuerpo o que me quedaba en la puerta del baño escuchándolo cantar mientras se bañaba. No, él no debía saber eso. No tenía por qué. Él no me correspondía y como si fuera poco, iba a casarse.

Las semanas restantes pasaron. Terminamos todos los preparativos y solo esperábamos que llegara EL DIA. Ahora que sabía que amaba a James me era tan difícil estar cerca de él. Sentía unas tremendas ganas de gritarle -¡James no te cases yo te amo!- Pero obviamente no lo hice. Traté de comportarme lo más normal que pude y aguanté todas mis ganas de besarlo, abrazarlo y… dejémoslo en abrazarlo y besarlo. Fue tan difícil no dejar salir mis sentimiento y verlo como cada vez estaba más ansioso por que llegara su día, _su gran día_. Pero yo tenía que ser fuerte, por él y por nuestra amistad, que era lo que más me importaba.

Fin del Flashback

xOxOxO xOxOxO xOxOxO xOxOxO xOxOxO

**Sorry por tardar taaaanto :l no tengo perdón de dios. Espero les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo es el último!. ¿Quién será el prometido de James? Carlos y Logan ya quedaron descartados así que... ¿quién creen que sea? y lo más importante, ¿Kendall le confesará James sus sentimientos? Aun no se si deban quedarse juntos o no!. Bonita semana!**


End file.
